


Drunk and disorderly

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's beginning to think that if he can't find a way to wipe that smug expression off his partner's face, he's probably going to do something he'll regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and disorderly

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt of 'Steve and Danny, drunk fucking' over on the kink meme at [http://pineapple-infested.dreamwidth.org](http://pineappleinfested.dreamwidth.org).

So, somewhere along the line this had somehow turned into a 'who's got the biggest dick' sort of competition... and Danny's quite prepared to admit that it's probably Steve, because after all he's a big guy, and it's totally proportional, right? (And anyway, it's not how big it is, it's what you do with it, and Danny's never had any complaints on that front - except from Rachel, that is, and everyone knows that she's a bitch, so that's no slur on Danny's performance, no way.)

Not that Danny spends any time thinking about Steve's dick, you understand. Because thinking about your boss's dick would be completely weird, right?

But this is starting to get a bit much now, and Danny's beginning to wish that he'd cut and run when Chin and Kono bailed an hour ago (and he's maybe going to have words about that, if he's ever sober again, because abandoning a team member in trouble? So not on.) There's no way he can top Steve's gung-ho GI Joe exploits, and he's looking at Steve sprawled out on the couch and beginning to think that if he can't find a way to wipe that smug expression off his partner's face, he's probably going to do something he'll regret.

Like kiss him. And that's such an appallingly bad idea that Danny's just drunk enough to go for it, swinging his leg across Steve to straddle his lap, planting his hands on the back of the couch to steady himself and really going for it, tongue and all, waiting for Steve to freak out, plant one on him, and probably never speak to him again. Which would kind of suck, because he kind of likes Steve, if he's honest, but right now? If it shuts him up? Totally worth it.

Except Steve's not freaking out, he's really not freaking out. In fact he's got one hand round the back of Danny's head, pulling him in, and the other on Danny's ass, and that should be so wrong but it's so not. And he's kissing Danny like he goes after bad guys, intense and focussed and full on, like nothing exists in the whole wide world except Danny. It's so fucking hot that Danny can't help himself, can't help but moan into Steve's mouth (and if that's ever mentioned outside this room, somebody will die, even if he is an ex Navy SEAL and Danny's boss), and Danny feels wrecked already and he's not even come yet.

But Steve must be some sort of awesome mindreader as well as being fucking hot and an irritatingly accomplished multitasking asshole, because now he's got his hands on Danny's fly and his mouth hasn't even missed a beat. He feels Steve jerk at his zipper and shove his boxers down, hand hot and rough on his skin as he jacks him once, twice, and then, fuck, the man really is a multitasker because somehow he's got both of their cocks in that huge fucking hand of his, and he's jerking them both off together, and Danny breaks the kiss because this he has got to see...

...and it's better than any porno he's ever watched, it truly is, because Steve's cock is bigger than his, and darker skinned, and uncut, and he'd kind of like to savour the contrast, if he just had the time... which he doesn't, because this is Steve McGarrett who's doing this to him, and it's so hot and so wrong and so fucking perfect...

...and Danny comes hard over Steve's hand, and all he can think is how the fuck is he going to face McGarrett in the office tomorrow?


End file.
